Lemy y Lyle
by Fabijosh
Summary: Era un dia comun para Lemy y Lyle, pero de la nada poco a poco se fue empeorando


**Antes de empezar les queria decir a todos que hace bastante tiempo quería escribir un fic sobre Lemy quien es mi hijo del pecado favorito y segundo Lyle no es creación mía sino de Lioxds (Quien es hasta ahora uno de mis artistas favoritos del fandom), bueno empezemos.**

* * *

El mundo era basura y él tenía que nadar en el líquido que se formaba al fondo de la bolsa, ese que nadie sabe como se formo de un dia para otro, pero que todos están conscientes de que existe.

Así Lemy autodescribe su vida

Era solo un niño de doce años y ya tenía esta idea de su vida, quizás muchos dirán que a esa edad uno exagera las cosas, como cuando tu madre no te compra lo que quieres y haces un berrinche diciendo que ella no te quiere intentando así obtener una oportunidad de que tu madre compre lo que querias, pero a diferencia de otros niños Lemy había aceptado hace bastante tiempo que la vida nunca te iba a dar lo que quisieras y era mejor aprovechar lo poco que tienes aunque sea basura.

Quizás de ahí venga su afán de reparar algunas, aprovechar todo lo que otros botan a la basura, como una rata. Realmente a Lemy no le gustaba darle vueltas al tema como a su familia, oh por dios su familia.

Tener ya un padre polígamo ya es difícil imagínense que todas sus parejas sean sus hermanas nueve para ser exactas y que cada una tenga una hija, con excepción de su madre y de tía Leni que tienen a una hija y un hijo, ya se habrán imaginado lo difícil que es tener un momento a solas con su papá, en comparación sería como estar último en la lista de espera por un trasplante de corazón.

Al menos no todo era un asco en la vida de Lemy, su madre cuando tenía tiempo para él realmente lo animaba a que hiciera lo que le gustara y que fuera mucho más energético, quizás no era buena para hablar cosas tan serias, pero para eso tenía a su hermana mayor Lyra quien sabía cuando él tenía problemas y le ayudaba a resolverlos, pero al tener tantas medias hermanas, se se podría llamar así, era realmente difícil pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con Lyra.

Con el que sí tiene bastante tiempo para pasar era Lyle el hijo de tía Leny y hermano de Leina, el tiene once años tiene pantalones verde claro y una camiseta de color morado claro además de que su cabello largo y rubio no ayudaba mucho a distinguirse mucho de una chica, pero eso a Lemy no le molestaba ya que el mismo se vestía como motociclista de los noventas, colores opacos y una bandana que la mayoría de sus "hermanas" la catalogaba de estupida.

Quizas el se llevaba bien con Lyle porque ambos sufrían del distanciamiento de sus familias, algo así como la familia de los leones ya que el único macho de la familia que recibía la atención de las mujeres era Lincoln, pero no era bueno pensar mucho sobre ello, ya que cuando Lemy se ponía a desmenuzar sobre todo lo que conlleva su vida familiar siempre termina vomitando, ahora entienden porque aveces la gente se le queda viendo como su fiera algun fenomeno.

Llevando todo lo anterior encima ambos chicos llevaban una vida normal, iban a la escuela todos los días, aunque eso no quita que tuvieran la misma suerte para meterse en problemas, ya que más de alguna vez Lemy tuvo problemas con alguien de su escuela.

—¿Ah?— El sonido del timbre de salida despertó a Lemy de su trance, estaba soñando despierto otra vez en clases, miró hacia el pizarrón y tenía escrito exactamente lo mismo que al inicio de la clase.

El chico tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la cancha de football para sentarse en las gradas, aunque no era fanático del deporte solo iba allí porque era el único lugar donde nadie podía ir a molestarlo, ya que se daría cuenta de inmediato si alguien viene a buscarlo.

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos y Lemy estaba viendo a los chicos de su escuela jugar, pero eso era igual que ver una carrera de caracoles.

—Al diablo, después de todo hoy era viernes— Lemy empezó a inspeccionar su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja de metal con un diseño que verías en un caleidoscopio, al estar apunto de abrirla se dio cuenta que su "hermano" Lyle estaba a su lado.

—¡Maldición Lyle! Te dije que al menos saludaras cuando llegues derrepente—. Pero el chico de cabello rubio solo levanto los hombros sin mucho ánimo.

Lemy sabía que su "hermano" no era alguien de muchas palabras, pero siempre estaba para acompañarlo en cualquiera de sus estupideces.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?— Pregunto Lemy dejando la caja de metal a un lado y cerrando su mochila, pero el menor solo negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien—. El chico de la banda no volvió a tomar la caja de metal y con algo de fuerza saco la tapa, dentro de esta estaba un encendedor, papeles para fumar, algunas boquillas de algodón y un cigarro hecho de maria.

El chico tomó el encendedor y el cigarro y encendió este último como si no le importara que alguien lo viera, al aspirar un poco el humo de gusto amargo, lo botó casi de inmediato, ya que le habia un poco la garganta.

—¿Quieres un poco?— Lemy le extendió el cigarro a su hermano, el chico sabía que su "hermanito" se lo iba a rechazar, el era de un perfil tan bajo que hasta los castillos de arena parecieran mansiones.

Para su sorpresa Lyle le recibió el cigarro, a este último se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba, ya que su mano temblaba como cuando él temblaba al ver que hizo enojar al demonio que era su "hermana" Leia.

—Hey— Lemy agarró la muñeca del chico —Si no estas seguro, solo devuelvemelo—. Con eso dicho linero la muñeca de su hermano y este le dio una buena calada al cigarro para inmediatamente ponerse toser y devolverle el cilindro a su hermano.

—Tranquilo, es normal si te emocionas mucho.

Continuaron así hasta que quedara solo la colilla de algodón.

Después de un rato, el partido de football recien le pareciera un poco más interesante, incluso se emocionó cuando el equipo azul anotó.

—Hey Lyle ¿Crees que los rojos podrán remontar?—. Lemy se giró para ver a su hermano, pero esto no reaccionó a su pregunta, de inmediato Lemy noto que Lyle tenía la mirada aún más pérdida de lo normal, como si no estuviera consciente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—. Lemy se encontraba aterrado, Lyle no daba señales de vida, de inmediato Lemy acercó su oreja hacia la nariz del chico y pudo oírlo respirar.

—¡Vamos Lyle! Deja de bromear— el chico de la bandana sacudió a su "hermano", pero no logró que reaccionara, lo único que podía pensar el castaño ahora era que si alguien de su familia lo viera ahora, ambos estarían en graves problemas y si su tía Lola los descubriera sería el infierno en vida.

Lemmy al ver denuevo a su "hermano" se dio cuenta que cerró el poco espacio que había entre ellos y se desplomó hacia el.

—Bueno, esto no puede ser peor—. Pero por culpa del destino, el tiempo de entrenamiento de los chicos término y ahora le tocaba a las chicas ocupar la cancha y para su suerte Liby era parte del equipo de football.

—Mierda— Lemy se colocó su mochila y tomo del brazo a Lyle llevandoselo al cuello y así poder arrastrarlo para llevarlo detrás de las gradas.

—Maldición Lyle ¡Despierta!—. Ordenó el chico, pero pareciera que estuviera cargando a un muerto.

Ahora Lemy estaba en un problema si sale ahora Liby los verá, pero si se quedan ahí cuando termine la práctica de su "hermana" alguien vendrá a buscarla y los vera ya que el estacionamiento da justo a la vista a la cancha desde atrás de las gradas.

—Mierda ahora que hago—. Se dijo Lemy mientras veía entre los tablones como Liby jugaba, la hermana que mas encontraba linda y que ojala…

—Maldición ahora no es tiempo de tener una erección

Lemy se sentó de inmediato tenía que pensar cómo salir del aprieto

Lemy estuvo pensando un buen rato como poder salir del aprieto, hasta que se le ocurrió un plan, aunque si no hubiera fumado tanto se le hubiera ocurrido mucho antes.

Sonó el silbato indicando el medio tiempo y las chicas lentamente salieron de la cancha, al mismo tiempo Lemy se llevó a acuestas a Lyle.

Al llegar a la calle ya bastante lejos de la escuela Lemy dejó sentado a su hermano en la acera mientras se le ocurría una ruta por donde nadie lo vería arrastrar a su hermano, pero no se le ocurría nada todavía estaba pensando en su hermana usando esos shorts tan apretados que traía.

—Hey fenómeno—. El chico de la bandana se tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que se dirigían a él, al voltearse pudo darse cuenta que eran tres chicos que pertenecían al club de football.

—¿Acaso te gusta vernos entrenar marica?— Pregunto intimidantemente el chico más alto del grupo.

—¿Que?—. Es lo único que pudo decir antes de que un golpe que ni siquiera vio venir lo tumbara en el piso.

"Al menos no siento casi nada" pensaba Lemy mientras recibía una gran cantidad de patadas estando en el suelo por parte de esos matones.

—Si te volvemos a ver marica o a tu novio afeminado les irá peor.

En esa frase Lemy despertó de su trance

—¡Lyle!—. Soltó el chico mientras se paraba con dificultad del suelo.

Para suerte de ambos Lyle estaba igual como Lemy lo había dejado.

—Al menos no son tan estúpidos como pensé.

El chico de la bandana levantó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y lo volvió cargar encima de él.

—¿Acaso no quieres despertar ahora hermanito?—. Pregunto el castaño mientras soltaba unas carcajadas por la estúpida pregunta que acababa de soltar.

La caminata a casa fue bastante larga o al menos eso sintió Lemy quien ni siquiera sabía cuantos callejones ya había cruzado, pero almenos ya estaba llegando a casa ya que era a lo lejos bastante difícil de reconocer, una casa bastante vieja de dos pisos y con una furgoneta bastante amplia como para llevar un equipo de soccer estacionada en el garaje.

Al llegar a la entrada Lemy se detuvo en seco, a esta hora del día su hermana Lyra estaba en casa junto con Loan y Lizy.

Sabía que Loan estaba en la entrada jugando con su consola portátil y que mientras estuviera jugando no se daría cuenta de nada y Lizy simplemente le importaría un bledo lo que hagan los demas lo unico que le interesaba a esa chica era jugar con sus lagartijas o ver videos en su tablet.

el verdadero problema para Lemy era Lyra, si se daba cuenta del estado de Lyle ella podría chantajearlo con acusarlo con su madre o incluso peor convertirse en su esclavo hasta por un mes.

Dejó apoyado a su Lyle en la pared mientras él se sentaba un rato para pensar la situación, apenas sus piernas se relajaron Lemy suentio toda la presión que les puso durante el camino y algunos moretones que le habían dejado esos chicos.

—Ya se, si no mal recuerdo Leia había dejado las lagartijas de Lizy en la ventana de la cocina para que así ella no las alcansar.

Lemy se dirigió al patio trasero y vio a la pequeña niña de gorra roja jugar con unos dinosaurios, intentando no llamar su atención el chico castaño se dirigió a la ventana que conectaba con la cocina, al abrirla vio de inmediato el terrario con una lagartija casi del tamaño de un perro pequeño, Lemy la tomó y la soltó en el jardín.

—Lizy, harold volvió a escaparse—Dijo Lemy mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

La pequeña niña al percatarse de que su mascota estaba suelta pego un agudo grito y Lyra salió por la puerta trasera para ver que estaba sucediendo atrás.

Mientras tanto Lemy tomo sin cuidado a su desmayado "hermano" y cruzó la puerta principal cerrándola con algo de dificultad a la vez que sintió algo raro cuando lo hizo.

Como si fuera adivino ahí estaba Loan en el sillón de la sala de estar jugando con su consola, pero Lemy no le presto mucha atención y se dirigió a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, una vez que entro dejo a Lyle acostado y rendido se apoyó en su cama mientra se sentaba en el suelo.

Poco a poco el chico volvió en sí mismo, a su vez que volvía a sentir todos los moretones y el cansancio de sus músculos por arrastrar a Lyle por tantas cuadras, el chico castaño no podía creer lo que había hecho arrastró a su "hermano" por casi media royal woods mientras él no estaba del todo en sí.

Antes de que pudiera seguir saboreando su victoria Lyra entró a la pequeña habitación de Lemy.

"Oh no me jodas" pensó Lemy al ver a su hermana.

Lyra al ver a su hermanito se llevó una mano a la cara y se arrodillo cerca de él y lo empezó a examinar

—¿Qué les pasó?—. Pregunto preocupada la mayor —Tienes un ojo morado y Lyle está desmayado en tu cama.

"¿Ojo morado? A si el golpe que me dio ese chico ¿Tan fuerte fue?" Se dijo Lemy mientras intentaba desviar su mirada para no ver la cara de su hermana.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?—. Pregunto Lemy rendido.

—Dejaste tu bandana atascada en la puerta ¿Estuviste fumando de nuevo? Esperame dejame traer el botiquín, quizás Lyle está peor que tu—. Lyra se estaba levantando cuando su hermano pequeño la detuvo.

—Si y Lyle también quería así que le de de probar, pero al parecer la mierda lo golpeo tan fuerte que se desmayó y lo mejor en el momento fue traerlo para acá— Lemy soltó la mano de su hermana, pero esta no se movió.

—¿Y porque estas tan golpeado?— Preguntó Lyra con un verdadero tono de preocupación.

—Es que por el camino me tope con unos imbeciles que me terminaron golpeando, pero no tocaron a Lyle ¿Me vas a acusar con mamá verdad?—. Pregunto Lemy rendido.

Lyra no dijo nada de inmediato hasta que soltó un suspiro profundo.

—No, pocas veces te veo haciendo algo por alguien quien no seas tu y estoy bastante orgullosa de ti hermanito, pero todavía tengo que limpiar esas heridas—. La chica le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano a la vez que le colocaba su bandana que tenía guardada en el bolsillo, se levantó del suelo para luego cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

El ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse provocó que Lyle despertara apenas se levantó se encontraba totalmente desorientado.

—Tranquilo amigo, te traje hasta mi habitación—. Dijo Lemy quien a este punto ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y ver a su "hermano"

Lyle se sentó en la cama y miro con una sonrisa a Lemy.

—Muchas gracias hermano.

Lemy se sorprendió bastante ya era bastante raro que Lyle hablara sin que sea estrictamente necesario, si no que también alguien quien no fuera Lyra le agradezca.

Al Lemy se le formo una sonrisa boba y lo único que pudo decir fue:

—De nada.

* * *

 **Hola, tanto tiempo que no sabían nada de mí bueno les explico, este año entre a la universidad y el tiempo que tengo para escribir se redujo a casi nada por otro lado estaba escribiendo además de este fic uno que ya tiene diez mil palabras y es de un shipping que me fascina y el cual no muchos (por no decir casi nadie) han escrito y si se preguntan por "una integrante desconocida" no lo eh olvidado y no dejaré de lado ese fic, sin mas que decir me despido.**


End file.
